herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sana Starros
Sana Starros was a human female who lived during the time of the Galactic Civil War. She claimed to be married to Han Solo, though he denied it, and regardless they were not on good terms in the time after the Battle of Yavin. She traveled across the galaxy in search of Han, from Tatooine to the Monsua Nebula, in order to confront him. She was also captain of the Volt Cobra. Biography Sana Starros took the path of a smuggler and bounty hunter. She got to know the Corellian Han Solo before joining the rebel alliance. To avenge a criminal boss who harmed Han Solo's smuggling business, the Corellian put together a plan for a large-scale theft. The plan was a fictitious marriage between Han Solo and Sana Starros, which led to the two staged a wedding on Stenness. The plan went awry and Han fled with Sana's share. In the ensuing period, Sana Starro hunted for Han Solo to claim the payment she was entitled to. She visited the desert world of Tatooine until she finally tracked and confronted Han with Princess Leia Organa on a remote planet in the Monsua Nebula on the Outer Edge. Han and Leia had recently blown up a gun factory on Moon Cymoon 1 and were fleeing imperial pursuers. Sana threatened Han and the princess with her blaster and told the Corellian to come with her. She claimed to be his wife and also to wear the name "solo". Han vehemently denied this and refused to follow her. With the Volcano Cobra guns, Sana destroyed the stolen Imperial ferry from Han and Leia and alerted the Imperial patrols in orbit, prompting them to attack immediately and launch a bombardment. Han explained that he was now working with the rebellion and was also on the wanted list of the Empire. However, this was not consistent with Sana Starro's plans, as she claimed Han Solo because of the pending payment, especially as she urgently needed the money. If necessary, she was also willing to deliver him for a correspondingly high premium, but he was not allowed to be captured by the Empire. For that reason, she agreed to flee from the Imperials along with the two rebels aboard the Volt Cobra. After being out of harm's way, Leia Organa learned from the rebel fleet that Luke Skywalker was in trouble on the Moon Nar Shaddaa. For the promise to be delivered to Han Solo, Sana agreed to accompany the princess to smugglers' moon. Once there, they released Luke from the captivity of Hutt's criminal lord Grakkus, who held the budding Jedi in his arena. During the liberation action, a Mustafar-born monster - the Congo - stood in their way. As the animal rushed towards her, Sana was buried under falling debris and freed after the fighting by Leia. She entrusted her true surname "Starros" to the princess, but continued to insist on being paid by Han. Navigation Category:Female Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lethal Category:False Antagonist Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Determinators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful